poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Meeting Tadashi and his friends/Showing Baymax
This is how meeting Tadashi and his friends and showing Baymax goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meet Big Hero 6. Crash Bandicoot: I wonder how this Tadashi know Hiro. At least I was in the band called the Rain.... boxes? Thomas: Rainbooms. Sci-Ryan: I hope Megatron is not up to his old tricks. When push comes to shove, I can handle this thing right proper. Odette Am I right, Odette? nods and kisses Sci-Ryan on the cheek Ryan F-Freeman: Well. Looks like the Crystal Prep Shadowbolt is a smitten kitten and a friend of a princess. Sci-Twi: Ahem. to Sunset Ryan F-Freeman: Oops. Rigby (EG): And where's Megatron? He is missing out on the fun. shrugs and feels something metal Crash Bandicoot: Sunset? I didn't know you are cold. points at Megatron Crash Bandicoot: Uhhh. Nice ex-Con. Ryan Tigerman: You took Crash by surprise, Galvatron. Bertram T. Monkey: Welcome to the Big Hero 6 world, Galvatron. Matau T. Monkey: Bertram? Why did you call Megatron by the name Galvatron? shrugs Megatron: I came here as soon as Optimus told me something was up. Sci-Ryan: Looks like I've seen a ghost or a chap who looks like Ryan in a black hood. looks at Sci-Ryan Sci-Ryan: What? Crash Bandicoot: Which one you said? A ghost or the other one? Sci-Ryan: Uh, a boy in a black hood. Maybe he's better then Morro. Sci-Twi: Ryan. Remember what Morro said about being better than him. Sci-Ryan: I know, Twilight. But he is something else. Dark and brooding. Emmet: Well, I'm dark and brooding too. Evil Ryan: We know, Emmet. He might be better then Sci-Ryan and Morro, but he is here somewhere. in Hiro's room Sci-Ryan: Uh. Excuse me, chap. I like your robot. Hiro Hamada: Thanks. Sci-Ryan: You're welcome. You know. I too can make robots. I even made this amulet I'm wearing so I can detect magic. But lucky, I already understand magic. Hiro Hamada: Nice. Sci-Twi: Yeah. starts doing something on his computer. Tadashi watches Tadashi Hamada: You're going bot fighting again, aren't you? Sci-Ryan: Really? Tadashi Hamada: Does it every night. Hiro Hamada: There's one across town. If I hurry, I can still make it. grabs him by the hood and turns him to face him Tadashi Hamada: When are you gonna start doing something with that big brain of yours? Sci-Ryan: Guess he must be his brother, Twilight. Sci-Twi: Yeah. Sci-Ryan: We could help them. Evil Ryan: Yeah. Bertram T. Monkey: Listen to Tadashi, Hiro. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Listen to your brother. Hiro Hamada: Go to college like you? Sci-Ryan: Ryan is at a high school called CHS. Hiro Hamada: CHS? Ryan F-Freeman: Short for Canterlot High School. Sci-Ryan: And I'm at a school called Crystal Prep. stares Sci-Ryan: I think he doesn't get what I mean. Crash Bandicoot: We could help you for your brother, mate. You did saw me in a film like Ryan's Quest 2. nods and smiles Evil Ryan: Ok, Tadashi. Have you got friends? Tadashi Hamada: Yeah. Emmet: And Ryan got all smitten kitten with Gwen. Odette: Ahem. to Sunset Emmet: Sorry, Sunset. I didn't know you and Flash used to be in love. Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. He was a good guy and all, but I never really liked him, liked him. I was just using him to become more popular. Evil Ryan: Yeah. Ugh. The old Sunset is just that bad. Wasn't she? others nod Coby: Yeah. Evil Anna: Uh-huh. Ryan F-Freeman: But, Sunset. The real thing is Twilight and I help you see the error of your ways.Sunset on the cheek Sunset Shimmer: Aw. Thanks, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Your welcome. I hope Gloriosa and Mike are here in this world. If there is some she wants to help... Gloriosa Daisy: off-screen I've got this! Evil Ryan: Wow! By Primus, I didn't know you remember that line, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts